Jedi battlemaster
, battlemaster of the New Jedi Order.]] Battlemaster (or Sword Master) was the title for a head lightsaber combat instructor of the Jedi Order. During the Clone Wars, Cin Drallig was the Jedi Temple's premier battlemaster. Under the New Jedi Order, Kam Solusar taught lightsaber combat until approximately 13 ABY, when the title of Battlemaster was taken by Kyle Katarn. Noted battlemasters , the Battlemaster during the early years of the New Jedi Order.]] While Cin Drallig, as a member of the Old Jedi Order, had received formal training by other Jedi, Katarn was mostly self-taught. However, he did receive formal training in general fencing while he was a cadet at the Imperial Academy at Carida, and also learned many techniques from the spirits of Qu Rahn and the ancient Jedi Tal in the Valley of the Jedi such as the Flowing Water cut and the Falling Leaf attack. Solusar had received his training as a Dark Side Elite. , battlemaster during the Clone Wars.]] Not to be confused with the Jedi trainers (who taught students in the ways of the Force), the Jedi battlemaster solely taught students in the way of lightsaber combat. The primary trainers of how to both defend against and, when necessary, assault a foe, the Jedi battlemaster not only had to have deep knowledge of several Lightsaber Forms, but also had to have mastered them with considerably advanced skill. Accordingly, the title of battlemaster was bestowed to a rare few; one battlemaster represented each Temple or Academy within the Order. Generally, however, there was only one battlemaster at a time. A successor was usually chosen after the current battlemasters' retirement or death. Known characteristics Each of the known Battlemasters had at least one defining quality usually directly or indirectly linked or referenced to their finesse with lightsaber combat. *Jedi Battlemaster Cin Drallig was known to other Jedi as The Troll, which was reference to his relentless training procedures and ferocious attack style. *Jedi Battlemaster Kam Solusar was known for creating the three rings of defense, the New Jedi Order's basic defensive principles. *Jedi Battlemaster Kyle Katarn was known for being the possible creator the three combat styles of the New Jedi Order, complete with their own Katas and maneuvers. Behind the scenes sword master.]] It is a strong possibility that Anoon Bondara was the Jedi battlemaster prior to Cin Drallig. In both of Anoon's appearances he is described as having lightsaber skills second to none, also the fact that he was the lightsaber instructor to Younglings and Padawans such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and that he died in 32 BBY, the same year Cin Drallig became battlemaster, support this possibility. However, it is unknown whether or not he was the head lightsaber instructor at the Temple and therefore the battlemaster. Sora Bulq, the co-creator of the infamous Vaapad, was credited as being a master of every known form of lightsaber combat. He was so proficient with the weapon of a Jedi that Master Mace Windu commissioned Sora's help in creating Vaapad. As one of the Order's greatest lightsaber instructors, Sora Bulq was credited with training a great many students over the years. Sora was an active Jedi during the time Cin Drallig was the head lightsaber instructor at the Jedi Temple (before he fell to the dark side), so it is probable that he was not the premier battlemaster, but rather one of a select few. Appearances *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' Sources *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' See also *Blademaster *Raskta Lsu Category:Jedi battlemasters Battlemaster